1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for setting individual different electronic devices of an equipment system, for instance a plurality of radio detection devices of a radio detection system or measuring devices of a measuring system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various technical fields an ever increasing number of different electronic devices are combined to form an overall system which is able to perform the most varied tasks of detection or measurement. For example in the field of radio detection, equipment systems are used in which a plurality of different direction finders operating at different frequencies and along different principles are combined with search receivers and monitoring receivers. Such a universal radio detection system is capable of performing the most varied tasks of radio detection. It is common practice, for instance in the field of electronic measurements, to combine the most varied electronic measuring instruments at a single point of measurement, for instance voltmeters, ammeters, generators, analyzers and the like, so that the most varied devices under test may be measured at such a universal point of measurement. All of these systems exhibit the drawback that selecting and setting of the increasingly complicated electronic devices is quite beyond the user's powers.
To facilitate the setting of individual electronic measuring devices it is known to use a control computer which indicates to the user the various possibilities of measurement offered by the measuring device and how the user should set or adjust these possible measuring operations in the measuring device (DE 3,208,136). Although this facilitates the operation of such measuring devices, the user must still perform successive setting operations on the measuring devices, and to this end he must work out for every device to be measured the corresponding parameters to be measured and the display modes.